elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutter
is a Bosmer blacksmith who owns Cutter's Weapons in Crucible. She sells basic weaponry and armor, but she is known to be the only person who can make Madness armor and weapons from Madness ore. Life as a Smithy Cutter wears Patchwork Pants, a Patchwork Shirt and a pair of Scruffy Shoes. In combat she will either use her Iron Dagger or her Iron Bow. Cutter carries a copy of the Liturgy of the Duelists, confirming her identity as a member of the club. Besides that she carries a bottle of Ale, a small amount of gold, the key to her shop and a Duelists's Key further associating her with them. Cutter knows standard leveled spells. Manically obsessed with bloodshed, including her own, and with a copious amount of blood on the floor of the main trading room to prove it, she opens up her shop every day at 8am. She spends the next twelve hours offering her various services to the occasional customer before locking up again at 8pm. At that time, she heads up onto the rooftop above Sickly Bernice's Taphouse where she meets up with the other members of the Duelists, for two hours of fighting, drinking and bleeding. On Morndas, she will fight Ma'zaddha and Ushnar gro-Shadborgob. Turdas sees her fighting against Caldana Monrius and on Fredas, she will fight both Caldana, Ushnar and Muurine. She always heads back to her house at 10pm and eats a late dinner until midnight. She was supposed to sleep between midnight and 8am but doesn't, due to a bug (see below). If you pay her smithy a visit during opening hours, Cutter will stop working and introduce herself and hand you the Madness Ore Materials List, thus starting the quest The Antipodean Hammer. If you meet Cutter at other times than business hours, her dialogue will change slightly. During her evening sessions with the Duelists, she may say: "You are not a member of the society. Watch if you must, but don't get in the way." Also, if you break into her store between 10pm and 8am she will ask to be left alone: "Please leave! These are private moments!" and "Visit me during store hours. These are private moments." When you use her various services, even more bloodthirsty comments will appear (see below). If you have finished the Main Quest, Cutter will address you as Lord Sheogorath. During the quest The Lady of Paranoia, Cutter will prove helpful in unveiling the conspiracy on Syl, even if she will hesitate at firs. A bit of painful persuasion from Herdir will not even impress her, though the second zap from Herdir will make her break down and talk. Cutter's ‘special’ abilities with blades, as well as her (presumed) self-mutilation are well-known; all over the Isles, people will discuss the self-mutilating Smith from Crucible. Quotes Loyalty Cutter will be very happy if the Hero remains loyal to her and doesn't visit the 'Other Smith' in Bliss. If not, she will express her disappointment very clearly. Smithy Quotes After completing Shivering Isles Main questline After completing the Main Questline, Cutter, along with every other denizens of the Isles will begin addressing the Hero of Kvatch as the new Sheogorath. Interactions The Antipodean Hammer This side quest is activated by finding a matrix. She will make enchanted Madness Armor or Madness Weapons if one has the right amount of Madness Ore and one or more of the Madness matrixes. The Lady of Paranoia Lady Syl claims everyone around her is plotting to kill her and take over her throne. Cutter can be of help to find out who Ma'zaddha meets with during the night. Trivia *Cutter is a member of the Duelists, a non-joinable faction in the Shivering Isles. *Even though Cutter is marked as an essential character, like Dumag gro-Bonk, she still has a tombstone epitaph for her grave in New Sheoth Graveyard. It reads, "In memory of Cutter. She enjoyed every cut to the last. And she enjoyed that one the most. It cut her spirit free." *Based on her own name, the epitaph on her "grave", and the comments of the other smith, Cutter is likely a masochist, who often "cuts herself". Appearances * de:Jillette ru:Резчица Category:Shivering Isles: Bosmer Category:Shivering Isles: Females Category:Shivering Isles: Crucible Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Merchants Category:Shivering Isles: Blacksmiths